


Puzzle Pieces

by ToDefineIsToLimit



Series: Jon/Gerry/Martin get what they deserve (nice things) [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Internalized Acephobia, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot, Polyamory, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, ace-flux charcter, but he is very careful about consent, hand-holding, jon has trust issues, martin is a very physically affectionate boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDefineIsToLimit/pseuds/ToDefineIsToLimit
Summary: Jon, Martin, and Gerry have gone on a few dates but they aren't yet ~official~ so martin is very scared to cross boundaries with his desire to hug them and hold their handsthey soon find the way they fit together physically and discuss boundaries in an accepting (and cute) manner((attempt two at me making this ship become better appreciated))
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Gerard Keay/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Jon/Gerry/Martin get what they deserve (nice things) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897258
Comments: 12
Kudos: 127





	Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> warning this includes:  
> \- discussion of sex as a concept  
> -Jon lashing out a little because he doesn't know how to be vulnerable (gets resolved)

Martin was… a tad overly affectionate.

Not that anyone had ever complained but he knew that if he didn’t stop himself he had a tendency to be physically clingy. So he was being very very careful about touch with Jon and Gerry. 

The bar had been three weeks ago and the three of them had gone on a few more dates since then and things were really great! Martin just had to remember to keep his hands to himself so he didn’t scare them away.

So Jon’s hand would brush the back of Martin’s while they walked, simple fix, step slightly to the right so Jon had more space. They were all laying side by side on Gerry’s bed (which doubled as a couch in his studio apartment) and Gerry’s leg ended up across him? Don’t move until it was off of him, then scoot away.

He was doing fabulously. Until they noticed.

“Are we making you uncomfortable?” Jon asked one night as they sat down to watch some telly and Martin leaned against the arm of his couch rather than toward Jon.

“What? No!”

“Really? Cuz you keep freezing up anytime we come within a foot of you,” Gerry pointed out, “And that’s fine if you don’t wanna be touched but we should probably talk about that.”

“No I… well I do wanna be touched,” Martin murmured, “I just know I can be too much so I was trying to give you space…”

“Martin?” Jon said, softly incredulous. And Martin looked at him, Jon didn’t use that tone of voice like ever.

“How could you possibly be too much?” The way he said it made it sound like an impossibility, “We are both touched-starved and you better get over here and hold us.”

Martin flushed.

“R-right,” He inched closer until his leg was against Jon’s from ankle to hip.

“Hey martin lean this way real quick,” Gerry said squinting at Martin, he wondered if he had something on his face.

Gerry leaned, closer still examining him and the grinned, capturing Martin’s lips in a chaste kiss.

When he pulled back Martin was a little dizzy.

“Are we kissing now?” Jon asked, “I’ve been trying to get you two to kiss me but you’re unfortunately oblivious.”

“What have you done?” Gerry said raising an eyebrow.

“I have put on chapstick around you,” Jon pointed out.

Martin grinned and unable to stop himself from dropping a kiss to Jon’s cheek and leaning his head again the side of Jon’s.

Jon frowned indignantly, “Now that was not fair I wasn’t ready and I meant on the lips!”

“Hey, Jon?” Gerry said and Jon looked at him, “I’m going to kiss you now.”

“S- see? That was far more fai-” Jon was cut off by Gerry kissing him, then Gerry grabbed martin’s hand and laced their fingers together and it felt nice. It felt like they fit together right, Gerry’s hands bony as they were, slotting perfectly with Martin’s thick fingers. The three of them puzzle pieces, with Jon’s back against his chest and Gerry holding his hand and gently corralling Jon between them. Jon broke away to breathe and seemed to notice for the first time the way he was halfway into Martin’s lap. 

"Oh I like this, " Jon breathed sounding surprised by that fact. He turned his head to face Martin, just gazing up at him as if Martin was something good. Something important. Which was silly but if Martin had somehow tricked Jon into thinking that then Martin wasn’t going to correct it.

"I'm glad, " Martin teased, leaning closer to his face.

He heard Jon's breath catch and then he kissed him. Jon's lips were so soft and the barely-there sound he made against Martin's mouth made his stomach flip pleasantly.

Gerry's thumb stroked over Martin’s gently but after a minute or so he let out a little wolf-whistle. Martin knew they had been kissing far longer than was appropriate but- well it felt good!

Martin pulled back and giggled, slightly embarrassed, then buried his face in the crook of Jon's neck.

"Dear Lord, " Jon said in a low murmur as he dragged his hand down his face.

"You two are cute when you're flustered, " Gerry laughed.

They ended up curled up on the couch all together for the rest of the night. 

Martin didn't realize they had stayed the night until he woke up.

He tried to stretch when he felt weight pinning him down, he panicked for just a moment before his eyes opened then he saw Jon and Gerry.

Gerry’s head was resting against Jon’s chest and he was looking up at martin.

“Hi,” Martin whispered.

“Hey,” Gerry replied lowly.

“Hello,” Jon’s voice sounded. The way he said it like returning to consciousness was the most inconvenient thing in the world. He stretched, arching his back, and yawned. Gerry clambered to a more upright sitting position.

“Sorry darling didn’t mean to wake you,” Martin smiled, watching Jon sit up properly, his hair in a horrible tangle.

Jon whipped his head toward Martin, “‘ _Darling_ ’?”

Martin tensed up, a chill running through him. 

“S-sorry,” He said quickly and continued with a promise of, “No more pet names, got it.”

Jon blinked a few times, looked around, and seemed almost disappointed, “I stayed here all night.”

“We’re up early, you guys will be able to make it to work on time,” Gerry said in a clear attempt to assuage worries about unprofessional conduct, “We just have to figure out something to eat but we have a few hours.”

“No,” Jon said sharply, “We need to talk. I should have done this before we got to this stage but it’s too late now.”

“Okay, talking is good. Do you want food or tea first or would you prefer to jump right into it?” Martin asked, keeping a polite distance from Jon.

“It’s better to just get through this so we don’t waste our time,” Jon said with an air of finality, “It’s only fair I give you the chance to end this non-painfully and being in the middle of a meal would make things awkward.”

Martin didn’t like the sound of this at all.

“I’ve made no secret of the fact that I am asexual, and we have not addressed that,” Jon said.

“What is there to address? What specifically, I mean,” Gerry asked.

“I am… well you both need to know before I allow myself to become any more invested in this than I am that sex may never happen between us.”

“That’s fine,” Martin nodded, “I want you to be my boyfriend Jon. Sex doesn’t affect that.”

Gerry nodded, “Same here.”

Jon’s breath caught, “D-don’t say that, you haven’t heard everything yet.”

“Take you time,” Gerry said gently.

Jon took a few steadying breaths before he continued, “The thing is… it’s not _necessarily_ a never thing. I’m ace-flux which for me means sexual attraction sort of ebbs and flows.”

“Oh, okay,” Martin nodded, he had never heard of that before but it made sense.

“The problem is, in my case, so does my opinion on sex. Some days, most days really, even if I am sexually attracted to people I find the idea of sex…”

“Fuckin gross?” Gerry offered.

“Dear lord yes,” Jon agreed emphatically.

“That’s alright,” Martin said gently.

Jon dropped his face into his hands and groaned, “God I wish that was all. But uh the last thing about it is that… my dysphoria sometimes makes it sort of hard for me to feel comfortable participating. So… It’s not a no forever, but it’s a no until those three things line up. I don’t mind if you two sort of handle each other just warn me and I’ll just go watch some telly but… I know that’s probably inconvenient for you.”

“I fail to see a problem,” Gerry said.

Jon huffed impatiently, seeming to be waiting for them to break up with him r something equally horrible, “It’s complicated, and if you’d prefer I just didn’t participate ever when you guys do things so you don’t have to think about it, that’s fine.”

“Would it be alright if we just want to check if your up for it before anything starts on any given day?” Martin asked, realizing they weren’t really talking in the nebulous theoretical anymore, they were talking about the very real possibility of Martin and Gerry… ya know. And they very real, if less likely possibility of Jon joining them.

Jon just looked at him baffled for a moment and then turned to Gerry as if Martin wasn’t giving him the right answer. Then Gerry nodded his agreement, and Jon’s brow furrowed. He was quiet for a few more moments scrutinizing them and the authenticity of their offer. He seemed to find nothing amiss.

“Yes I’d- I’d like that,” Jon said slowly, then let out a soft sigh of relief, “Anyway, that is just about all the sex talk I can handle today if you two aren’t bothered then… we’re good.”

“Then.. can we be boyfriends now or is there anything else anyone needs to say?” Gerry said with a laugh.

That reminded Martin, “Oh! Hold on, just so you know, I can be pretty hands-on and I need to know how you two feel about hand-holding, kisses, hugs."

Jon nodded, "Handholding anytime except work, kissing only if it's just us three or if we’re tucked away from people, hugs… only when I will not have to let go quickly." Jon’s face colored at what the admission to being cuddly as if he hadn’t just spent a night koala’d to Gerry.

"Cool, good, " Martin nodded then looked to Gerry.

"Hugs and hand-holding anytime you like, kisses only short ones unless I know everyone in the room. I don't like closing my eyes around strangers for long periods of time."

"Okay!' Martin said cheerfully.

" and you?" Jon asked 

"What?"

"Your boundaries?" Gerry laughed 

"Oh… um warn me before you hug me from behind but otherwise, I'm fine."

"Good, in that case, " Jon leaned forward and pressed a kiss to martin's cheek, "Now I need food."

"Oh you hopeless romantic, " Gerry grinned.

“Shut up,” Jon groaned getting up and walking toward’s Martin’s kitchen as f he owned the place. The domesticity of it made Martin feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

“Oh and uhm martin?” Jon said not turning to look at him, “I actually quite liked the pet name.”


End file.
